Wild to Tame!
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Rhydian Morris missed his best friend and fellow Now he had something she needed to . One-Shot maybe more!


**hi all.. I thought I'd try out a wolfblood one shot to see what people thought.. I started watching the show over the summer and can't get enough.**

**enjoy**

Rhydian stood by the gate too the secluded cottage watching the window with the glow from a light brightening the room. He knew whose room it was and he knew that she was sat in there listening to her music while doing her homework, it's what maddy would do when she needed a distraction. He'd been gone two months; his hair had grown longer, his skin was tarnished with thick brown dirt and he smelt like he'd just climbed out of the sewage works but he didn't care because all that mattered was seeing her beautiful smile and knowing that while he was gone that she missed him because he'd be damned if he didn't miss her.

The light flickered off as he heard the rustle of the bed sheets moving "goodnight Mam, Goodnight Dad" she called out loud enough for her parents to hear unaware that Rhydian too could hear her sweet voice. He could smell the sent of her vanilla body lotion that she religiously wore after having a shower, he'd noticed it a few times and realised it was a maddy tradition. She wouldn't admit that she was secretly into girly lotions and perfumes incase it changed the way people thought about her at school but he didn't care because she was his Maddy.

Maddy laid in the darkness as her mind filled with visions of rhydian and herself running through the woods chasing each other and laughing simultaneously; she missed rhydian more than she'd ever missed anything in her life. He understood her in ways Shannon and Tom couldn't in ways only another wolfblood could. The tears she'd been holding all day fell from her eyes ferociously, she was angry with herself for letting him leave with his family. What right did they have? They never loved him, did they? She maddy smith loved him, he was her best friend.

Rhydian found a pebble on the floor beside his foot, reaching down he gripped hold of the soft textured pebble throwing it hard enough so it would make a noise against maddy's window. The window flew open and a tear stained maddy popped her head out angrily "Shannon if that's you, I am not going beast hunting in the woods with you " her eyes drifted to the shaggy haired figure stood in her back garden looking up towards her with a bright smile "Ryhdian?" She questioned excitedly. Slamming her window down she shot through her room and down the stairs. Maddy quickly found the back door keys and unlocked the door inviting ryhdian inside "you're back, I knew you'd come back" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her chuckling "I missed you too Madds" a clatter was sounded coming from the stairs "who's there?" Dan called out as he clambered down the stairs. Maddy spun around looking towards her parents smiling "ryhdian is back" she grinned at her parents.  
"Eww, what's that smell?" Emma queried as he held a hand to her nose trying not to point out that it was rhydian. "That's me sorry, they don't have showers in the wild" "Can ryhdian stay please?" Maddy begged her parents as they stared at each other for a moment. "Yes, tommorrow we take you back to your foster parents" Emma said "please go and have a shower, I'll find you some of Dan's old clothes" she said letting go of her nose. Maddy smiled triumphantly as she led ryhdian towards their family bathroom.

The following morning Emma drove Maddy and Rhydian to the school entrance watching as her little cub and her wolfblood friend walked to meet Shannon and Tom, she couldn't help but feel this unnerving sense that their was a reason why rhydian had come back in seach for maddy.

Rhydian held the door open for maddy as they walked into English class. He didn't know how to tell maddy about the things he'd done in the wild or tell her about Jana, she was special; a dear friend but he felt something stronger for her and he felt guilty because he also felt those feelings for Maddy maybe even stronger that's why he needed to return.

Maddy kept glimpsing at rhydian curiously, he'd hardly spoken to her since he arrived at her house the night before and she didn't know how to react to his silence, she was happy he was home but he was different; he seemed wild.

Arriving home after going to Bernie's for milkshakes at Bernie's after school Maddy and rhydian sat at the table in silence; rhydian didn't want to tell her about Jana in front of her parents and she didn't know how to approach rhydian the way she did before he left with his family.

After dinner maddy went up to her bedroom alone not wanting to face her parents much longer with their inquisitive gazes and their curiosity.  
A knock on her door caused her to jump slightly "come in" she said as she dropped down onto her bed watching the door open. "Hi Mads, I wondered if we could talk?" Maddy smiled lightly as she pointed towards the seat opposite her bed " sure, what's up?" Rhydian breathed in deeply before puffing the air he held in his throat out "I need to tell you something, while it was in the wild I met someone.." He went to continue but maddy stood up quickly trying not to reach of something to throw at him "spare me the details, I'm really happy for you rhydian, I'm sure she's a lovely girl.." Ryhdian nodded"she's great, you'd really like her.." This time before he could continue maddy walked out of the room slamming the door behind her and running down the stairs too her family den locking the iron bars and pulling the large brown door shut behind it. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to the ground in a heap, "of course he moved on, I'm a stupid tame wolfblood. I'm not good enough for him" she sobbed angrily to herself.

Rhydian followed maddy down to the den listening to her on the other side of the door as angry tears fell down his own cheeks, he was hurting her and all he really wanted was to tell her that everything was going to be okay. "Maddy. Please let me explain" he called desperately. "Go away Rhydian. go back to your precious wild wolfblood" she answered back through her hot tears. Rhydian sighed loudly as he fell to the floor by the door "It's different in the wild Maddy, They have to get married when they turn 16. Jana and I became friends but her father was the pack leader and he wanted Jana too marry but nobody..." Maddy yanked the door open and unlocked the bars angrily "I don't want to listen" she screamed at him before running outside into the dark. Rhydian followed her not giving up because she needed to know it all led back to her.

Rhydian found her on a mud hill her hands covering her face "maddy, I'm not telling you this to make you upset, you need to understand what happened." He sat beside her handing her a piece of tissue from his pocket as he continued "nobody wanted to marry the pack leaders daughter because she was far too precious to the pack and if he hurt her then they'd be banished from the pack and hunted down; he approached me telling me if I didn't marry his daughter then they'd be consequences for my actions" Maddy looked up at him sadly "why are you back here?"Rhydian snickered "I wouldn't put Jana through that ordeal, she is young she didn't need to get married and have babies, I loved being in the wild but honestly I missed a warm bed and my friends, I'm not going to lie to you maddy but I did have feelings for Jana. She helped me out there; taught me how to be a wild wolfblood" maddy turned slightly away so he wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes. "But she wasn't you" he whispered low enough for her to hear "what?" Maddy turned stunned by his words "you maddy, it's always been you. Ever since that day you showed me that we were the same, I'd lived a lonely life not understanding myself until you showed me how to control it. You're my best friend. I told Jana's father that if I had to marry any other wolf blood her name would be Maddy" maddy giggled as she leaned against ryhdians shoulder "I'm sorry for acting like a brat" she apologized sheepishly. "I wouldn't want you any other way" he replied as he leaned down to kiss her. Before their lips could meet a growling was sounded coming towards them "what's that?" Maddy asked. "Jana" was all rhydian could say before the red haired girl tackled him to the floor.

"I'm so glad I found you, I've been cast out" she spoke sadly as she clung to rhydian unaware that his hand was tangled with maddy's. "Jana, why did you come here? You should have stayed" Jana pulled away tearfully "I wanted to be with you, I wanted to learn about the human life. I just wanted to be with my future husband" maddy yanked her hand from ryhdians as he struggled to get any words out "Jana, I'm not your future husband. You need to return" rhydian pushed Jana aside as he ran after a distraught maddy. "Maddy" he yelled loudly desperate for her to stop.  
Rhydian eventually caught up to maddy as she came to the exit of the woods, she glanced at him with her bright yellows eyes and her black veins in her cheeks ready to change until he returned the same look his own yellow eyes shinning into hers "please mads, I love you. I came back to tell you that I'm sorry for leaving you" maddy spun around and ran at the sight of the fiery red head stood behind rhydian with an expression of hurt and confusion written on her face. "You love her?" Was all Jana could manage to say as she slumped down on the ground. "Jana, I'm sorry. I never meant to mislead you but you have to understand maddy was there when nobody else was, she taught me everything about being a wolf blood. Her parents took me under their wing when they realised I wasn't part of a pack.." Jana was disappointed "but you are part of our pack, you're a wild wolfblood it's who you're supposed to be Rhydian" he exhaled angrily "that's just it.. I'm not a wild wolf blood I'm not what everybody expects me to be and maddy understands that better than anybody I know" Jana felt the foreign tears fall from her eyes; she'd never been upset over a boy until she met rhydian "it's in your blood. Your family are wild wolfbloods..." Rhydian sniggered frustratedly "my family? I have no real family, my mother abandoned me in the middle of nowhere leaving me to discover I was a wolfblood all alone. It wasn't until I met maddy and her parents that I felt like I had a family. They understand me, they support me. So stop telling me I'm a wild wolf blood because it looks to me I might actually be a tame wolfblood" Jana looked at him angrily "fine. You go be a tame wolfblood but when being locked up on the full moon bores you and you're begging to get out then don't come running back to our pack because my father won't accept a tame" rhydian let out a small chuckle "do you honestly think I want to return to your pack. I'm happy being here; my pack is where maddy is. I've got the most amazing best friend and I love her Jana more than words can explain. She will always have my back no matter what trouble presents itself" Jana knew she'd lost the battle to ryhdians heart long before she arrived in the funny village. He was always kind but distant especially after her fathers announcement that they would marry. She couldn't blame him for running but she never realised just how serious about the girl back home until she met maddy herself, she was jealous and wanted so badly to hate the tame wolfblood but she couldn't. "I'll return to the pack. I'm sorry rhydian, I just wanted to see if I could change your mind" rhydian turned up his lips to form a small friendly smile "you're a good friend Jana and I'm sure someday when you're old enough and ready you will meet a man that loves you and only you" Jana ran to rhydian wrapping her arms around him tightly "thank you. I'm going to miss you and our talks about the humans. Goodbye" rhydian hugged her for a moment longer "goodbye Jana" without a second look Jana ran through the woods back towards her pack. Rhydian stood still for a moment sniffing the air for a sign that maddy was near by when he caught her sent he ran as fast as he could.

Rhydian came to a halt as he watched maddy sat on the ground singing to herself "you have such a beautiful voice" he spoke aloud when she stopped singing. "Aren't you supposed to be with your future wife?" She replied gruffly not wanting to talk to him. "I told you Mads if I was going to be forced to marry anybody it would be you, Jana has left to return to her pack"maddy was in shock as she stood "but but..."rhydian chuckled as he watched her run towards him "I thought for sure you would leave me, I thought she would make you realise that life as a wild wolfblood was better"rhydian gripped her shoulders as he pulled her into his arms kissing her forehead "you honestly think that being a wild wolfblood is better than being stood in front of you? I would rather be a tame wolfblood any day if it meant I was with you" maddy pulled away slightly as a tear slipped down her cheek "you left me before; you could leave again"Rhydian placed his hand under her chin grabbing it between his index finger and thumb raising her head to look at him "I made a mistake leaving you. My family never really wanted me and I should have realised sooner. I want too be a tame wolfblood; I'm never leaving again because I have something here that's always been here.." Maddy cocked an eyebrow confused "what?" Rhydian chuckled as he leaned his head forward his lips almost touching hers "you maddy, I love you" he whispered a second before he placed his lips on hers. Everything seemed to be where it was supposed to be, maddy had rhydian and he was finally back to show her that she was the most important person in his life..

R&R


End file.
